This is to propose studies on: 1) Further isolation and characterization of highly branched complex glycolipids of human erythrocytes which carry I-, i- and H-determinants. 2) Further studies on systematic comparison of H-, and I-, i-active glycolipids of various regions of gastrointestinal tract mucosa, particularly focussed on those molecular species with branched structures. 3) Globoside and Forssman status of human tumors and normal human tissues in Caucasian populations. 4) Enzymo-genetical studies of Forssman synthesis and degradation focussed on the following reactions. Globoside: beta GalNAcl yields 3 alpha Gall yields 4 beta Gall yields 4 beta Glc yields ceramide yields Forssman structure: beta GalNAcl yields 3 beta GalNacl yields 3 alpha Gall yields 4 beta Glc yields ceramide.